Stepping on Butterflies
by Miss.ScarlettJ
Summary: I never really got the hang of my last life, never really found my place. So when Death offered me one last chance to complete my destiny, I didn't hesitate in saying yes. After all what fan wouldn't jump at the chance to live in the Harry Potter world. Even if it meant being stuck in the 60s. Plus it's not like the Butterfly effect is really or anything . . . right? MaleOC Insert
1. Prologue

I died much much too young in my first life. At the young age of 17 I never really had a chance to live, well kind of.

I was born into a fairly well -off family, and by well-off I mean filthy rich. I was spoiled rotten as child, never once did I hear the word 'no' till school came along. Like many children with rich parents I was raised by a nanny, the only time I knew my parents would be home was Christmas and my birthday. But even that stopped being a definite as I got older. I mean who cares about their only son's eighth birthday, right?

It was around the age of 9 that I first got the idea that maybe if I did something completely unacceptable my parents would be forced to pay attention to me, two weeks later I got my first in many piercings. When that didn't work I ended up doing bolder and bolder things to try to get my parents attention. By the time I was 13 I had five earrings on one ear and three on the other, my hair was dyed bright red, and I had managed to get a tattoo on each arm. It was a wonder the things you could get through bribes. But not once did these little acts of rebellion get my parents attention.

My life wasn't only composted of failed rebellion though, it was also full of adventure, humor, and romance… through books of course. From Twilight to Oliver Twist I read every book I could get my hands, which happens to be a lot when you're a spoiled brat. But out of all the books I read, the Harry Potter series was always my favorite. In fact it was because of a dream I had at 14 about one Draco Malfoy that I realized who I really was. That's right folks I discovered I was gay through an erotic dream about Draco Malfoy. I'm just that awesome.

Gay or not I grew up getting anything I wanted whenever I wanted and I quickly got that to apply to men too. Gay, straight, rich or poor I managed to get them all in my bed, no man alive could resist my sexy bad boy appeal. But none of them could hold my attention for long, none of the many nameless men I slept with bothered to look beyond my surface, not one of them asked where my parents were or ever wondered if I was okay. All they ever saw was the expensive designer labels and steel earrings.

It was an early spring day when that life finally ended. After ditching yet another inconsiderate _boyfriend,_ I had decided to walk the three mile path home for time to think. It happened fast, there was a screech of tires, a girl screaming, and then pain. A blinding, sharp pain. My last coherent thought of that life was that I'd never even get to try the new iPhone 6. . .

**Stepping on Butterflies**

What came after dying was nothing was what I expected. I was expecting shirtless hot guys surrounding me and catering to my _every _need. Well that or these burning fires of hell that so many people yelled that I was heading to. But instead I got the all too familiar inside of the car that had driven me around most of my life.

The car held a lot of memories for me both good and bad. It was the car that drove me to school every morning and the car that drove me back. It was also the car that drove me to the many birthday parties that featured my parents absent. All in all it was the car that most represented change in my life, which could only mean one thing. . . That the Harry Potter books were right about the afterlife!

I chuckled happily and threw my head back on the seat. I love being right about things.

"Don't tell me you're happy about dying?" A feminine voice sounded from the seat next to me.

I turned my head to my right so quickly I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. Well on second thought not that surprised given I was dead and all. Anyway, next to me sat a girl that couldn't be older than ten. She had long black hair that hid her pale face from view. A misty robe graced her body and covered all of her except for her pasty hands. In other words she was creep as hell.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, trying my very best to keep the fear out of my voice.

Slowly her head turned towards me, her raven hair dragging across her lap as it turned. Once her head was facing me she tilted it back causing her hair to fall away from her face and reveal her ashen completion. A terrifying smile stretched across her face.

"I'm Death, it's nice to see you again!" The little girl said happily.

I tried my best to process that the tiny girl in front of me was Death, but just wouldn't compute through my absolute terror.

"You're Death." I repeated incredulously.

"Yep!" She answered, her little head bobbing as if she was listening to music.

"As in The Grim reaper?"

"Mmhm"

I stared at the miniature girl in front of me still trying to process that she was _The_ Death.

"Moving on-" Death started cheerily.

"Wait did you say 'again'?" I interrupted, my mind finally catching up.

Death glared at me, causing me to cower back, terrified.

"As I was saying." She started again in the same tone as before. "We have met before now you just don't remember it."

"What do you mean?" I asked still wary of the girl's glare.

"I mean that you keep dying before you can complete the task set for your soul. So I keep having to come and send you back?"

I looked at her even more confused than ever. "I don't understand, I think I would remember if I had died before."

Death bobbed her head in a nod once again. "Yes, you would remember if you died more than once in a single lifetime."

"But I don't remember dying."

Death looked at me like I was missing something obvious. Then it hit me. She had said single lifetime, as if I had more than one.

"So you're saying." I swallowed uneasily. "That I have lived more than one lifetime."

Death's smile widened. "That's right!" She cheered.

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to give me a new life? Why didn't you just send me back to my old life?"

"Well." She answered patiently. "Every time a soul's body dies before it completed its destiny, you have to recycle it into a new universe. Because the reason it died in before it could complete its task is because it wouldn't be able to that universe. Understand?"

"I think so." I nodded thoughtfully. "So what you're saying is that I died because I wouldn't be able to complete my destiny in that universe."

"That's right!"

I sat back, rubbing my piercings absently. "Do you talk to every person who needs to be reborn?"

Death laughed. "Of course not." She said. "That would take much too long. Plus that's what I have assistants for."

I looked at the little girl strangely. "Then why are you here with me?"

"I take interest in the souls who die more than a hundred times without completing their destiny."

"I've died over a hundred times?!" I nearly yelled.

"154 times to be exact." She answered happily. "It's a new record."

"I can't handle this." I groaned, rubbing at my eyes, tired.

"No you can't." Death replied, for once sounding rather serious.

I looked over at her, fear creeping up in my chest. "How do you mean?"

She looked at me, a deadly serious look in her eyes. "I can't keep sending you back forever. Every time I do it scars you're soul. This is your last chance, if you can't get it right this time I'll have to destroy you."

"Destroy me?"

"You know, wipe you from existence."

"Okay, okay." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I just have to not die before I complete my destiny. . . Wait how am I supposed to do that if I don't remember I have a destiny to complete?"

Death smiled mysteriously. "Since these are extreme circumstances I have deiced to break one of my own rules."

When she paused I looked over at her curiously, silently urging her to continue.

"You are going to get to keep you memories." She applauded. "And as a bonus for reaching your last run, you get to choose which universe you're going into!"

A dark scythe, longer than twice her body, appeared in Death's left hand.

"Choose quickly, I have work to do." She said in an almost murderous voice.

Panicked at the sudden change in mood and the fast pace everything was moving at, I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Harry Potter universe."

"Are you sure?" Death questioned.

"Yes." I answered, more confident than before.

"If I send you there I will send you all the way back to 1960. Can you handle that? Because If not this is your last chance to change it." She warned.

"I'm sure." I said in an even more confident tone than before. "Plus it's not like the whole butterfly effect thing is real or anything. . . Right?"

Death only smiled mysteriously, before swinging her scythe through me. Making the world as I knew it, fade away forever.


	2. Life as an infant sucks!

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was suffering from a serious case of writer's block. Also this is the longest chapter I have ever written. So while I will try my best to write chapters of similar length later on, don't expect them all to be the same length.

I apologize for any mistake's I might have missed.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters in it!

* * *

><p>Being a baby sucked. Like really sucked.<p>

There was nothing to do except sleep and cry if I needed something. This might have been manageable, if I actually got to sleep through the pricing boredom. But sadly I wasn't alone in my brightly colored nursery, and the other occupant was not the quietest baby on the block.

No matter what the people, who I assumed were my new parents (baby sight was crap), did they couldn't silence the wailing monster. They tried to sing to it while walking around the room, tried to sing to it while in a rocking chair, tried singing it beetle songs, attempted to sing it Elvis songs, there was a lot of singing going on. But no matter what they sang to the imp, it never shut up.

Since I could complain using word, I just did what babies did best, I cried. I'm not sure if my new parents knew I was crying simply because I wanted the other one to shut up, or if they thought we were crying for the same reasons, either way they really didn't seem to appreciate my tactics.

I not sure how long this deafening cycle went on, but I was pretty sure it had been years since I last slept. Sometimes the stranger baby would stop crying, so I would stop as well, and there was a few beautiful moments of quiet that could last forever. In those moments my eyes would start to shut, and peaceful sleep would approach.

Then it would start wailing louder than ever before.

"Rose I think we should take her to the hospital, with all this crying there has to be something wrong." A tired masculine voice sounded from above my crib.

I quieted my crying to sniveling.

"There is nothing wrong with her John!" A slightly hysterical female voice answered. Rose maybe? "Eric is crying just as much and he is perfectly healthy."

Who's Eric?

John, who I assumed was the male voice, sighed. "He's only crying because he can't sleep while Lily is bawling at the top of her lungs."

Oh, me! I'm Eric!

Rose whimpered. "No they're just crying! That's all! It's what babies do! I think I know my own children John!"

"Love." John soothed. "You deserve some sleep, we all do. But something is the matter with Lily and she needs to go to see a doctor."

"No." Rose was starting to sound slightly mad at this point. "She just- just . . . um . . . misses her twin! That's it she misses her twin. It must have been a shock to be separated so suddenly!"

"Rose." Johnathan pleaded. But Rose didn't listen. The weeping sound grew closer and closer, in till it was right up next to me.

I prepared to start wailing once again, but then it got quiet. I waited, holding my breath in hope that the wonderful silence would not end. And it didn't, the room stayed quiet and the other baby's breathing evened out into sleep. Only seconds later I fell asleep after her.

**Stepping on Butterflies**

I didn't mind being a baby as much after everything quieted down some. Sure there was still terrible things about a baby, like breastfeeding and diaper changes, but I learned to accept them and block them from thought.

I was extremely surprised when I realized that my twin Lily was in fact the Lily Evans! I mean it wasn't that hard to deduce after my new big sister _Petunia_ came home from her grandma's house. I have to admit that I had a bit of a freak out about this, but I calmed down quickly. After all what am I going to do about? This was my life now, and I was just going to have to get used to it.

After a few days my sight cleared. But days passed by slowly for infants so I had to find ways to entertain myself. This was no easy task, especially since I couldn't even sit up on my own.

One of the way I found to pass the time, was watching my parents in everyday life. It felt like I was solving a puzzle and I couldn't wait to find the answer. This might sound a bit weird, but in my past life I never really had a normal family home life. So everything about this life was foreign, I figured that if I watched and adapted now I wouldn't be as weird when I got old enough to interact coherently.

My new mother, Rose Evans, became much saner after some sleep and rapidly became a much better mother then my first mother had ever been. In the mornings she would always wake up with me and Lily. She would dance around the kitchen to make breakfast while we watched from our highchairs with a bottle. Later a two year old Petunia would wander down the stairs fully dressed and most likely in the arms of my new father Johnathan Evans.

John would work during the week, which was something similar to my old father. However John was different from him in every other aspect. For one he stayed home all weekend and helped around the house, and when he got home from work he actually did beneficial thing like cook dinner. John was also great with us kids. He would make funny faces at Lily and me to make us laugh, he would tickle Petunia till she could barely breathe, and he would pretty much do anything to make us all laugh.

All in all I enjoyed life at the Evans household, even if I had only been with them for a few months.

I was around two and a half months when I realized I had no idea what I looked like, and just like that it became another activity for me. I would envision what I would like when I was older. Sometimes I would take Rose's flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, then combine that with John's strong jaw and face structure. Other times I would have Rose's eyes but John's red hair, or vice versa. Most of all, though, I imaged myself looking exactly like the male version of Lily. Red hair and green eyes was something that I had always wanted, then add John's strong jaw and Rose's high cheek bones and I would like a Modern Greek god.

Here's to hoping!

**Stepping on Butterflies**

It was a beautiful summer afternoon and the small park was nearly deserted. Sitting on a marble bench on the edge of the park was Rose Evans. She looked completely at peace despite the scorching temperatures. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a lose bun, with only a few strands of hair escaping the tie. She wore a simple floral print sundress that seemed to fit perfectly in the summer sun, it was the perfectly between modest and comfortable. She had one hand on each of the strollers in front of her, making sure that neither rolled down the hill with her twins sleeping inside. Her eyes were trained on her oldest, playing across the playground, to make sure her younger blonde didn't hurt herself.

Another woman walked up to Rose's park bench. Her apparel was so odd that it was sure to catch any sane person's eye. A neon pink blouse fell on her top in a flattering way. Its thin cloth allowing for cool air flow, however it looked as if the smallest drop of water could cause the fabric to turn see-through. The blouse was tucked into a dark, mid length, corduroy skirt. Her greying ginger hair was pulled into a ridiculously tight bun, which rested high on the women's head.

The odd woman strode towards the park bench with confidence. She was pushing a stroller much similar to the ones Rose's twins resided in. Maybe that is what drew her to Rose in the first place, but who was to say?

"Hello." The woman greeted, sitting in the park bench carefully, as if trying not to upset her hair.

"Hullo." Rose welcomed the stranger with a wide smile, not bothered in the least with the other woman's odd apparel.

The brunette smiled back at Rose's open hospitality, her hazel eyes sparkling with something akin to curiosity. "It's a beautiful day, don't you think?"

Rose leaned her head back to look at the cloudless sky. "Yes it is."

"I don't usually take my son, James, to the park," The woman said gesturing to the stroller in front of her. "But how could I stay home on such a beautiful day?"

Rose smiled and brought he gaze back to the woman next to her. "How old is he?"

"Two months next week."

Rose smiled knowingly. "Is he your first?"

"How can you tell?"

"Your hesitation to take him out says it all." Rose's clear laugh echoed softly like bells. "When I had my first daughter I was terrified every time I took her out of the house. I always was so sure that something bad was going to happen to her."

The ginger looked almost enchanted by the younger woman, she seemed to be questioning the very existence of the blonde in front of her.

Rose laughed softly once again. "But you know what happened?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Rose smiled as if she was sharing the greatest secret of the universe. And the other woman it very nearly felt that way.

"Martha Potter." She introduced, holding hand out to shake.

Rose shock it firmly. "Rose Evans."

"How many children do you have Rose?" Martha asked.

"Three."

Martha raised her eyebrows in surprise, causing Rose to laugh.

"I love how that always seems to shock everyone."

Martha shock her head as if to rid herself of a trance. "It's just . . . that you look so young!"

"Thank you." Rose laughed. "But there is a secret to it."

"What's that?"

Rose leaned forward to whisper in the others ear. "Have twins."

This time Martha laughed her deep throaty laugh and gestured to the strollers in front of the blonde. "These are you're twins?"

"Yep!" Rose turned them closer, making sure not to jostle them.

Martha's eyes widen at the shock of the two's bright red hair, clearly expecting them to be blonde like their mother.

"They take after their father." Rose answered the other's unasked question.

"How old are they?"

"Four months."

"Are they identical?" Martha inquired.

"They do seem that way don't they." Rose laughed.

Martha looked up at her inquisitively.

Rose pointed to the baby on her left smiling. "This is Eric," she pointed to her right "this is Lily."

Martha smiled. "Is it hard?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Is what hard?"

"Having so many children?"

"Yes." Rose answered easily. "But it's worth it in the end."

"Because you get wonderful children to love and cherish." Martha assumed.

"Well that too." Rose answered causing Martha to look confused. "Having so many children is worth it because you know they will never be alone, that they will always have a playmate to keep them busy, and because you know they won't end up too spoiled."

"Why do you say that?"

"When you have more than one kid you have to treat them equally. It's much harder to over spoil one kid when they have to split your attention with the other kids."

Martha nodded in understanding. "I can see how that-"

"Mama! Mama!" A young voice cried, running up to the two women.

Petunia Evans stood in front of the marble bench covered head to toe in mud and bawling her little blue eyes out.

"Oh! Darling what happened." Rose whispered in horror.

"I-I fell in t-the mud." Petunia sniffled and attempted to bring her hands up to wipe at the tears, but was stopped by her mother.

"No darling don't rub your eye, you'll get mud in them."

This just made Petunia cry harder than before.

Rose stood and took the twin's stroller in one hand. "Come here Petunia let's get you home."

Rose started to walk away before remembering her companion on the bench. "Goodbye Martha! It was nice meeting you!"

"You as well Rose." Martha called back.

Martha smiled and looked down at her sleeping infant. She had learned a lot from Rose that day, however Martha would always grateful to the blond for one thing in particular. But that's a story for another time.

**Stepping on Butterflies**

"I'm going to take Lily and Petunia out shopping with me." Rose told John one afternoon.

I looked up from where I was chewing on a block in my playpen. Why wasn't was I included in that sentence? I want to go shopping too! Tell her John!

"That's nice darling." John said, not even looking up from his newspaper.

No! What about me? I haven't been shopping in months! Take me! Take me!

"You'll watch Eric?" Rose asked.

"Is that even a question?"

Rose laughed and bent down to kiss John.

This was completely unreasonable! I want to go too! If Lily gets to go I get to go too!

Rose went to pick up Lily and I reacted like any former spoiled brat would. I grabbed onto Lily in a vice like hug and yelled:

"Mine!"

My new parents reeled back in shock. Their reaction confused me, then I realized what I had just done. I had said my first word. Well, at least it would help give everyone a hint of my character.

**Stepping on Butterflies**

In my old life I was obsessed with the Harry Potter series, like seriously obsessed. So in order to pass time I would try and list off all things I remembered about the marauder's era in the books. It wasn't as easy as it sounds, even for a hard fan like me. First off I had to separate what was actually in the books and what I had just accepted as my head cannon. Then I had to theorize the things I already changed and how much I couldn't change without major consciences.

So sitting in my and Lily's playpen, I thought hard about what I could do to make sure Voldemort died in 1981, without taking my sister with him. It would be a hard task, and in all honesty I had no idea how I was going to do it. Luckily I had 21 years to figure it out. And for now I was just going to focus on the problem at hand.

Walking.

More specifically taking my first steps.

It was harder than it sounded. Especially since I was only slightly bigger than a bread box.

I griped the playpen's bars and pulled myself to my feet. I waited for a moment to make sure I wasn't going to slip, before letting go of the bars and taking step forward. For a second I almost thought I was going to succeed. Then I fell on my ass.

A giggle sounded from the other side of the cage where my twin resided. I shot her an irritated glare. Like she could do any better.

Slowly I heaved myself back to my feet and tried again, and again, and again, and again. Then, on my one-hundred and forty-fourth try, it worked. I let go of the bars and instead of slipping, I managed a step, then another.

A gasp drew my attention to the kitchen doorway. Rose stood, one hand over her mouth, with unconcealed surprise plastered over her face. That was to be expected, after all I had all but skipped the crawling stage.

Unfortunately my first steps ended when Rose stole my focus, and I found myself once again on the floor. But who cares? I had accomplished my task and that was all that mattered for now.

**Stepping on Butterflies**

My first Christmas in my new life was nothing too special. I suspected it was because Rose and John didn't want too much excitement for Lily and I's first Christmas. But I wasn't sure. Through all that really mattered after all was the face that I got presents. Sure they weren't as lavish as my first life, however I got stuff that I really needed. Like plastic rings to chew on, and some of those shape blocks things.

After Christmas, New Year's passed on like a shadow, and next thing I knew it was my first birthday. Now sure this was supposed to be a quiet affair as well, but it didn't turn out that way.

The entire family was sitting at the table with the homemade birthday cake placed in the middle. Petunia was bouncing in her seat next to Rose with uncounseled excitement, clearly ready for the cake to be eaten. John sat across from them with both Lily and I in his lap.

Just as the singing ended, though before the candles were blown out, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Rose stood from her chair and walked out of the kitchen.

The front door was opened and muffled voices carried down the hall. After a few minutes the voices stopped and two sets of footprints started down the hall. The white kitchen door swung open reliving Rose and an unfamiliar women.

"Savanah?" John seemed taken completely off guard by the appearance of the new woman.

"Johnathan." Savanah greeted with strong American accent. "It has been too long."

"What are you doing here?" Confusion laced his voice.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and I just thought I would stop by." The brunette answered nonchalantly.

"You live in America."

Savanah ignored him and pointed towards us. "Are those the new twins?"

"Indeed." Understanding lit up in John's green eyes. "Is that why you came? To see Eric?"

What? Why would this woman want to see me?

Savanah squared her shoulders in a defensive manner. "Well you did name him after my husband. Why wouldn't I want to see him?"

I was named after someone? Again? Damn it!

Now my anger might be a bit confusing, so let me explain. In my last life I was named after my grandfather. It was an annoying thing to constantly be compared to someone else like that.

Rose lifted me off of John's knee and handed me over to Savanah. "Here hold him."

The brunette awkwardly took me into her hands. She held me at arm's length and stared, obviously looking for something that reminds her of her husband. I waited for that moment she would realize I wasn't her husband, the moment I had seen so often in my last life. However that moment never came. Instead she placed me on her hip and smiled.

"He looks just like him." She whispered.

That's nice lady, can we have some cake before the candle's melt or are we going to have more, mushy family b0nding time?

"He does, doesn't he? Do remember when Eric. . . "

More mushy family bonding time, it is then.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked the newest chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon!<p>

If you have any questions or comments of any kind please do not hesitate to PM me or leave a review!

Thanks

PS- I know this is a cheesy thing to say, but reviews honestly make me write faster. =^^=


End file.
